Strawberry Insanity
by Fairady
Summary: Something's bothering Tim, and it's not the suspiciously absent villians. [slash]


Disclaimer: i do not own the boys or make any money off of this. dc owns them and is not treating them properly. i ask you, is what i do really any worse than what they did to them in teen titans?  
  
Warnings: slash, ahoy!  
  
Notes: i know this probably isn't very original. but does anyone else notice how tim always gets distracted by nice smells or girls playing with his hair? or am i just seeing things?  
  
Stawberry Insanity  
  
by fairady  
  
~  
  
He was slowly being driven insane.   
  
The team was spending the weekend at the resort and so far no noteworthy crisis had needed their attention. That in and of itself would have been enough to drive any superhero up the wall, but it wasn't Tim's current bane.  
  
He smelled...something. It was a very faint and easily missed scent that he couldn't identify. It was vaguely familiar and pleasant. He knew that he could identify it if he just got a better smell of it. The maddening thing was that he didn't know where it was coming from.   
  
He'd used the monitor system to chart out each place he'd smelt it at, trying to find something. Anything. For the life of him he couldn't find the one constant that bound the mystery scent. It was making his head hurt.  
  
He was going insane.   
  
Frustrated Tim left the monitor and went to the kitchen. He firmly resolved to forget the strange scent after he took some aspirin for his headache.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Superboy sat at the table demolishing what looked to be the last of Cassie's chocolate chip ice-cream.   
  
"Absolutely nothing," Tim replied as he looked for a clean glass. Maybe a supervillian would start wreaking havoc on the world and he'd regain some of his sanity. Finding a somewhat sanitary glass he filled it and leaned against the counter. "No criminal activity, no natural disasters, no nothing. It's like everyone decided this week would be global peace week."  
  
"This sucks," Kon groaned. He got up and passed Tim to throw the empty carton and spoon in the sink before returning to slump on the table. "Usually we can't catch a break, but now I just wish something would happen. I'd settle for a good old holdup right now."   
  
Tim opened his mouth to respond and froze. The scent was there again. Barely detectable above the scent of old food that permeated the kitchen, but undeniably there. Forget it, Tim ordered himself. The scent lingered and wore at his mind.  
  
"Is it bad of me to want a world crisis to fix?" Kon asked his voice muffled from the shelter of his arms. All Tim could see of the other was his dark hair. Something, a stray idea or half realized memory, niggled his mind and drew his attention to Kon.  
  
Suspiciously Tim stepped closer to the other teen and cautiously sniffed. Yes, there was the scent a little stronger now. He narrowed his eyes and edged closer. The scent was even stronger. Tim leaned over Kon and sniffed his hair, "Kon, why does your hair smell like strawberries?"  
  
"Huh?" Kon jerked his head up startled and stared at Tim. He flushed slightly and stuttered defensively, "Uh-I just, the shampoo...what's wrong with strawberries?"  
  
"Nothing," Tim smiled serenely. He leaned down to smell Kon's hair again. Now that he'd identified the scent, and it's source he could relax enough to enjoy it. It was a very good smelling shampoo. "I like strawberries."  
  
"Oh," Kon relaxed slightly. "You mean as a scent or as a food?"  
  
"Hm?" there wasn't any underlying chemical scent that most shampoos seemed to have. It also wasn't overwhelming like some of the stuff Dana used. It was light and natural. And it smelled really good. "Both, but I don't eat strawberries without sugar."  
  
"Really, how about with whipped cream?" Kon sat up. Tim was surprised to find that he had to step back as he'd had his nose buried in Kon's hair. Kon smirked, "You ever realize how you seem to lose your mind when someone walks by you with good smelling hair?"  
  
"Uh," Tim felt a blush creep up his face. It did seem to be a pattern with him. Being distracted by scented hair. That and-  
  
Kon stood up and ran his hands through Tim's hair gently stroking it. "It's a rumor, but I've also heard you turn to mush when someone does this."  
  
Guh. Tim nearly purred as Kon began to firmly massage his scalp. He melted as strong fingers worked the back of his head near the sensitive neck. Leaning against Superboy gave Tim support and allowed him to smell his hair again.  
  
"You never answered my question," Kon murmured. "What about strawberries with whipped cream?"  
  
"Umm," Tim moaned as a particularly nice spot was firmly exploited. Was he being asked a question? "No, I never tried it."  
  
"Well," Tim blinked as Kon pushed him away slightly. Grinning he went to the fridge and pulled out a container of strawberries and another of whipped cream. Slamming the door shut he grabbed Tim's arm and began to pull him out of the kitchen. "I think it's about time you tried it." 


End file.
